


Dueling Practice

by CorgiGal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Hand-Gagging, Intimidation, Rough Sex, Sex, Shushing, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiGal/pseuds/CorgiGal
Summary: Tina, still at the Wand Permit Office, sneaks into the Auror training room after hours to practice in anticipation for her reinstatement. What she doesn't realize is that someone has been watching her, and he does not take kindly to someone using his room without permission.GoldGraves one shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck in traffic for an hour and half today on the way to work with this idea swimming in my head. Enjoy! New chapter of Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken coming later this week, maybe tomorrow.
> 
> Must give a lot of credit to seasons-gredence for contributing to the idea of a shushing/hand-gagging Graves (along with pictures and videos oh my). Too sexy.

“Reducto!”

The heavy manhole burst in half in the air, the sound of rupturing metal echoing through the training center's recreation of Manhattan. Tina could only feel a light rush of air by her cheeks as the halves fell to her sides.

She finally took a breath, wiping the cold sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. It had been hours, probably, since she cast her first spell in the quiet room, but no matter how much her body ached and begged for sleep, she could not stop.

"Reset simulation." She said into the air and the room became a dull white again.

It was no surprise that life at the Wand Permit Office was dull. He worst, or most dangerous problem in the past couple of weeks had been an angry Hungarian wizard that pounded at her desk a little harder than usual when requesting his permit. Of course, Abernathy got involved, that putz, even though she didn’t need his help. Just a few weeks ago she had been arresting murderers and maniacs, and now she had Abernathy ‘rescuing’ her from the big bad impatient Hungarian wizard. What a joke.

She rolled her eyes, straightening her white blouse. The sweat that clung to her body was now also clinging to her clothes, probably making it see through. Whatever, it’s not like there was anyone there to watch her practice. There was no way she would let herself get ‘soft’ at that basement office. Somehow, she would get her job as an Auror back, and when that day came she’d be ready. She’d show them they made a terrible mistake by demoting her in the first place.

Tina raised her wand, setting up the apparition test. The large, hollow chamber grew dark, except for several colored platforms that appeared. Each platform had a circle that grew smaller as it got higher, with the top one barely having enough space for both feet. The goal, as she remembered Graves yelling, was to move from platform to platform as quickly as possible, landing inside the circle each time. A miss would expel the witch or wizard, as would taking more than a second to stand on the platform. The record for climbing all eight was 6.6 seconds, done by Graves himself.

Deep breath. Her best record was not quite close to that; well, truthfully, she hadn’t successfully completed it yet. But this time she would.

Starting her timer, she apparated to the first platform, a foot from the ground. As soon as she planted both feet squarely in the center of the circle she was gone, to the second platform, now four feet from the ground. She continued, focused on the barely visible circles above her as the faint sound of popping echoed through the wall. Fifth platform already, fifteen feet above ground and she nearly took too long to leave, feeling her feet give way as she apparated to the sixth platform. Her hands now shaking, the height intimidating her. Her toes barely touched the circle before she apparated again and she knew she was losing her balance, her feet shifting nearly outside the seventh platform circle. And then, as she reached the eighth platform, her heel slipped off the circle and the platform evaporated beneath her, sending her plummeting nearly thirty feet in the air.

“Molliare.”

Tina barely had time to realize the voice did not come from her as her body was cushioned on the floor. She got to the top platform. She did it, _almost_. And she almost died while doing. She could have _died_ if not for…

“Are you aware that the Training Room is for Aurors only?”

He did not help her up.

“Yes.” Tina hissed, fixing her clothes.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” he muttered. “And that the Training Room is never to be used alone?”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Tina said in the same way. His critical eyes weighed on her. He may not have been her boss anymore, but she still respected the man. “I was practicing, sir.”

“Practicing? A lot of commotion down at the Wand Permit Office Lately?”

He started circling her, like a predator would to prey before striking. She could feel his eyes weighing on her, examining every bit of her body like a piece of meat. Tina gripped her wand tighter, feeling stupid for doing this in the first place.

“For when I become reinstated as an Auror again, sir. I want to be ready.” 

“So you were demoted for violating the rules, and your idea to get reinstated is to violate more rules?” He stopped, facing her again.

Well, when he put it that way it certainly sounded stupid.

“I’m sorry, sir, I won’t come here again.” Tina muttered, going to grab her jacket, coat, and purse before leaving. But before she could take them, she heard the doors click. Locked.

“Ms. Goldstein,” he said from behind her, wand in hand. “You broke two rules. My rules.”

“Am I fired, sir?” She shrugged, a hint of annoyance dripping her voice.

“Not exactly,” he said, his voice a little lower than usual. “It depends on how you do.”

“In what?”

“A duel. Against me. Best two out of three,” he said, putting his wand in his pocket. “If you win, I’ll _consider_ forgetting about this transgression.”

As if! What he was asking was impossible and she couldn't help but shoot an even more annoyed look at him. “But, sir, no Auror’s beaten you in a duel in a decade. This hardly seems fair.”

He shrugged, ignoring her glare. “I never said it’d be easy. Tell you what, I won’t use my wand.”

Even without a wand, Graves was still deadly. One of the requirements as an Auror was to master all the basic spells using only wandless magic, with the final test being a duel against Graves himself. No one had ever won that duel, and whether you passed or failed depended on his opinion on how you handled yourself. It was nerve wracking, but, this time she would at least have a wand. It definitely was not a fair fight by any stretch of the imagination, but it was as evenly matched as they could be without him tying one of his hands behind his back.

He walked over to the viewing area and removed his coat, coming back with only his shirt and waistcoat still on. It was rare to see him like that and she couldn’t help but look him over as he faced her, admiring his physique. Tina walked to the center and faced him.

“Broadway and Canal Street Simulation, midday.”

As soon as the words left his lips the room transformed into the busy intersection in the middle of a weekday, with no-maj and wizards alike strolling past them, and cars racing through the street. All the objects in that room, for the time being, were very much solid and capable of serious damage, and she knew Graves wouldn’t be her only worry.

He gave her a polite bow, his smile a little too eerie for her taste. When their eyes met, Tina knew she could waste no opportunities and fired off the first offensive spell. It flew towards him, to his open hand and fizzled.

This was no walk in the park.

As he started to retaliate she raised the asphalt in front of them as a shield and blasted it in his direction, but he brushed it away like paper, sending it flying into one of the incoming cars. The car veered right into his path he picked it up, intending to sling it at her but Tina was faster and blasted the car with an Expulso. It burst into a ball of fire that she barely had enough time to jump out of the way of as the metal flew in every direction. She peeked over her hiding spot – a hot dog cart of all things – to see the ‘people’ on the street running away from the downed car. The street was engulfed in smoke but she could just barely make out a very familiar body, face-down on the floor by the car.

Merlin, she killed him. She killed Percival Graves.

She ran out towards the body, nearly crashing into the panicked pedestrians. The smoke cloud over them hung low to the ground, thick and poisonous, but she had to make sure he was alright.

When she saw the outline on the ground she bent down quickly to take his pulse, but found it cold; unusually so. With the smoke clearing she noticed the black, tailored suit had changed to a ghastly muddy brown and she realized, a moment too late, that she had been duped. As she went to stand, something pulled her down to her knees; her hands pulled behind her back. And then, very clearly, a hardened hand closed around the back of her neck.

“Tsk, tsk, Goldstein,” he said from behind her. “The explosion was a nice touch, but this little move was just careless. Reset simulation.”

The busy street faded into thin air, revealing the plain white walls surrounding them.

“I thought it was you.” She pleaded as he squeezed, his fingers reaching up her neck, through her hair. It was crude, but the small gesture had her eyes rolling back.

He pulled her up, tightening the invisible restraint on her hands and this time she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat. _Oh, Mercy Lewis_ , this was _not_ supposed to be verbalized. With a quick jerk, her back met his chest with a light thud.

Something soft – wet - pushed against her ear and she straightened up immediately, biting on her bottom lip as he whispered, “Don’t get distracted, now. Round two.”

_What the hell was that about?!_

He released her binds but she still couldn’t move. He heard that – he _definitely_ heard that – and oh my, was he _hard_? A quick glimpse behind her revealed a devilish smile and a noticeable bulge pushing through the front of his trousers.

“Pick a setting.”

“Shipyard, night.” She muttered, still a little shaky. She had to win this one or goodness knows what he would do to her. What _would_ he do? A part of her almost wanted to throw the match.

_Focus, Tina. Think about being an Auror again._

The room morphed into a large dock in the middle of the night, with various boxes and other containers stacked high as the ship loomed in the distance. She gave him a quick nod, which he was all too happy to return, and round two had begun.

There was a reason Tina had picked that simulation – it was the easiest to conceal herself and mount a sneak attack. All she had to do was wait for him to lose track of her and it was in the bag.

They immediately started firing spells at each other, mostly evenly matched. As much as she wanted to win that round she found her eyes going back to the front of his pants, something he acknowledged through a knowing grin. But enough was enough – she could win this one. After he deflected a particularly nasty Stupefy, she ran by a stack of boxes and with one flick of her wand, directed a dozen of them to him. The mountain of incoming boxes blocked his view of her and she quickly transfigured herself into a box identical to the ones around her.

Graves had no trouble blasting the boxes away, but when the last shard of wood had fallen on the floor, Tina was nowhere to be found. The grin he had on transformed into confusion as he turned in all directions. He walked in her direction, knocking down any stacked boxes in hopes that she’d be behind one of them, but nothing.

He was close to her now, his back turned as he still tried to sort out what she could have done, knowing out the stacks of boxes that had been behind her. It was now or never. She transfigured back, launching herself in his direction, a binding spell on her lips. He turned in time to see her but his blocking spell was too late and his limbs locked up as she pushed him down. She landed right on his hips, holding her wand to his head with a grin that could not be contained.

The mix of surprise and frustration painted on his face almost had her laughing. The great Percival Graves, taken down by someone from the Wand Permit Office. No one would believe here. She shifted back on top of him, just meaning to get up, but found her inner thighs brushing against the erection he still somehow maintained. Now it was her turn to look back at him with surprise, but he only returned a thin-lipped grin.

“Last round. Release me.”

She hopped off him, releasing his binds and resetting the simulation to the default white walls. Without looking at her he walked over to the guest area and pulled off his waistcoat, setting it with care by his jacket. He then took off the silver cufflinks he always wore and set them down, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows before loosening up his tie around his neck.

She could still clearly see the outline of his cock along his pants, now even bigger than before.

Tina had never seen him so casual before and her stomach clenched. Something told her that the last round would not be like the last two and she couldn’t decide if that was exciting or terrifying.

“Alley, midnight.” He said, his voice suddenly cheerful.

The white room immediately transformed into an empty alleyway somewhere in Manhattan, a brick wall behind her and a chain link fence at the other end. It was narrow, with barely enough space for her to open her arms, and its location between buildings in the middle of the night meant there was barely any light.

When she looked up again, Graves was gone.

Her heart nearly stopped. There were no other objects in the alley with them, and nowhere to hide, but he was gone.

“Lumos.” She whispered, holding out her wand to the darkness. A shadow passed in front of her and she cast a petrification charm, hitting nothing but concrete.

This was bad. She lost track of him – something he taught her never to do.

She turned, casting another spell in case he was behind her, but it hit nothing.

Something cold pushed against her neck and she turned immediately, yelling out a curse at nothingness. Now her heart was racing and she had to wonder if what she felt had even been real. He was messing with her and damn it, it was working.

A pop behind her.

She turned again to see a clear outline of his figure, right in front of her, lunging at her. There was a devil in his eyes that Tina had never even seen from another man before; much less Graves. And then, with another pop, his figure evaporated into the air. He was gone, but whe-

In a flash something grabbed her from behind, a hand flying up to cover her mouth before she could scream.

“Shhhh,” he whispered, his other arm clutching her against his chest. She instinctively struggled, trying to lower his arm but it just made him hold on tighter. “Stop, or I will remove that option from you.”

His hands still pressed against her lips like an impenetrable wall while his arm dug into her stomach so hard she could hardly breathe. But she stopped moving, her panicked breathing the only force against arms and hand. He turned them, pushing her front forward against the cold brick wall of the simulation. She could not move even if she tried.

“Try looking up next time. There was a ledge above you,” he noted, casually. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes in frustration. “Now, Ms. Goldstein, your problem has nothing to do with a lack of skill,” he said, his mouth pressing against the shell of her ear. “It’s your inability to follow orders.”

“ _But I didn’t_ -”

“Shhhh,” he whispered again, pressing his hand just a little rougher. “Not one word or even a _sound_ out of you until I take my hand away. You are to nod or shake your head when I ask you a question. Understood?”

She nodded, slowly, against the wall, feeling the heat from her body pool to one very specific place. This was absolutely not the time to feel that way.

“I’m going to give you a chance to win this duel, right now,” he said, pushing something warm against his ear. Her breath hitched. “Do you know how?”

She shook her head.

“Oh? You must, you were _staring_ right at it since the end of the first round.”

Tina took a deep breath. Oh, boy. He meant- of course he meant _that_. But what did he want her to do, exactly? It’s not like she could ask a question without getting reprimanded – Merlin knows what that would mean in that situation. But he was waiting. She took a deep breath, taking her hand off the arm which still gripped her lips and probably would until it was over. Without being able to see him, she went in blindly, grabbing at his hips at first by accident. Since he obviously did not seem to mind what they were doing, she took her time, grazing over the smooth fabric of his trousers, feeling the taut muscles underneath she never thought she’d touch. And then, not far from where she started, she found it pushing against his clothing and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her throat.

“Good,” he purred. “Very good. Unzip me, and pull it out.”

His length stretched along the curve of his zipper, but she did as she was told. He was hot to the touch and oh so much bigger than he appeared when they were dueling. This was just so wrong; never in her life did she imagine she’d be in that position, though a tiny part of her always wanted it to happen. And now, she had his stiffened cock right in her hand.

He lowered the arm against her stomach, resting his hand right over hers. “I’m going to show you what to do. Repeat it, exactly, got it?”

She nodded against his cheek, terrified of making even the slightest mistake. With his hand over hers he adjusted her grip – tighter than she had it, but not choking – and pushed all the way from the base to the tip in a brisk pace while she mentally tried to figure out how big he was; certainly bigger than the men she had been with. And so thick – she could barely fit her hand around him.

He released his hand and she continued the exact motion he showed her, without stopping for a second. His warm breath became shorter, faster, against her ear, the only indication she would get that she was doing exactly what he wanted. She tried not to imagine him removing her trousers and burrowing his member into her, but it was too late and now she too was breathing as fast as he was.

“Good, Goldstein, good,” he sighed into her ear, sending a chill down her spine. “I think you could use a reward.”

He brushed his free hand up her shirt and suddenly her breath was much faster than his. His greedy hands traced the sensitive skin of her stomach before laying over her bra, but that would not be enough for him. Without any preamble, he slid his hand right into the cup of her bra, searching, squeezing, _pinching_ , and she couldn’t help the sudden squeeze she gave him.

“Focus on your mission, Goldstein,” he growled, squeezing her hardened nipple between his fingers. “This will be your only warning.”

She nodded, biting down on her lip and resuming the same stroking as before. She shut her eyes tight, focusing only on the cock twitching under fingertips and the cool of the wall against her face and her body, desperately trying to ignore the hungry fingers on her breast, or the steady tongue massaging the outside of her ear. This was torture. She would’ve given anything to just be able to moan, just once, just to release that little bit of pent-up energy.

“I’m going to move my hips. Counter me. Yes?”

She paused, unsure exactly of what he meant. But she dared not try to ask, and just nodded slowly, still keeping her motion intact. With a deep breath, he suddenly started thrusting against her hand, _fucking_ her hand and she understood immediately what he meant and moved her hand against him.

A hiss escaped his throat, his hand becoming rougher against her, controlling and taking what it wanted. It fell back down her shirt and now was suddenly unzipping her pants.

He was going to, _oh Mercy Lewis_ , he was going to touch her _there_. She bit down on her lips again, which would surely be bloodied by the end of the night, and did all she could to maintain her grip against him. Nothing could have prepared her for him, though. He pushed his hand down, immediately pushing his fingers against her already drenched, very swollen mound and nothing could have stopped the moan that vibrated against her throat.

“Shhhhh,” he reminded, more forcefully, his fingers torturing her. “No sound, at all, not while my hand is over your mouth. If I have to remind you again, it will get worse. Understood?”

She nodded, wondering how it could possibly get worse. She wanted to bite against the fingers still covering her mouth, show him she was defiant, but damn it, she did not want him to stop. Maybe that’s what he meant – that he would leave her wanting, yearning.

Her entire body shook against his as she tried to ignore the steady fingers massaging her most sensitive area; she had to ignore his lips against her neck, sucking, biting, _dominating_. She had to focus only on the cock still wrapped around her fingers, still thrusting mercilessly into nothing.

And suddenly, he snuck a finger up inside her, all the way, with no warning, and she had to use her free hand to dig into his arm to keep from screaming, to keep from losing her pace. That minor act earned her a chuckle that vibrated against her skin as he snuck a second finger in, both of them now stroking inside her with such precision that she pushed her head against the hard wall, trying anything to keep from screaming, moaning, anything.

“You are doing beautifully,” he whispered, his voice pained, as he raked his teeth against the exposed skin of her neck. “We’re almost there. Open your legs for me.”

She did as she was told and was rewarded with yet another finger pushing into her, fucking her, torturing her.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Tina,” he said, his voice rough. The use of her name with the sudden brusque remark sent another chill through her, arousing her even more than she thought possible. “Use your hand to guide me there.”

All three fingers pulled out from her, leaving an emptiness that she couldn’t wait for him to fill. Without even removing his hand from where it was she felt her pants fall to her ankles. She did as she was told, gently directing him right into her opening, feeling the head press into her. He adjusted his hips, angling himself correctly and she swore she could hear own heartbeat in her ears as she waited.

“Not a single sound.” He reminded, his fingers finding her clitoris again, rubbing harder than he had before, trying to wrest an orgasm from her by any means possible.

She nodded in time for him to push into her mercilessly, slamming her body right into the wall. He moaned something unintelligible into her ear as he continued his assault and she wanted to join him so badly, wanted to scream out his name but could only thrash against him, digging her fingers into his arms. At least that he had not taken away from her.

“I know you want to come, Tina,” he teased, pushing harder with each thrust, rubbing against her with fierce determination. His hand pressed against her mouth a little harder, reminding her of her restriction. “Right here, right now.”

She shook her head, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself if she did. He continued his frantic pace, pushing, stretching, and filling her more than she could've imagined. 

“Oh yes. I want to feel your cunt wrap around my cock, I want to feel your nails dig into my skin,” he growled. “And you’re going to do it, without as much as a peep.”

She was about to shake her head again but he wrapped his lips on the back of her neck, sucking on her skin until it stung. That sweet sting, combining with the relentless pressure from his cock and his hand sent a shredding orgasm through her whole body in one sudden burst. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands grabbing any part of him she could and squeezing, digging; doing anything to keep from screaming as each wave hit. 

“ _Fuck_ , Tina,” he groaned into her neck, his hips bucking against hers with vigor as he finally let himself unwind, slamming into her once, twice, before calming. “Fuck. Amazing.”

And with that, he pulled back and released her but all she could do was fall forward on the wall for support as her knees shook. Now that she could finally speak, she had no words, no sounds, her mind wiped. There was a strange emptiness surrounding her lips, where his hand been for so long that it now felt incomplete without it there. She felt the area around her neck, feeling the bumps from where his teeth had dug in, as well as the bruises she would certainly have to hide from her sister and the rest of the office.

“Reset simulation.”

The lights were back on and she was still half naked while he was putting his waistcoat back on. She pulled her pants and undergarments back on quickly, looking into his face for the first time since the third round began. He showed absolutely no emotion as he dressed, as if they hadn’t just fucked each other senseless a mere two minutes ago.

“Do I get my job back?” She finally asked.

He chuckled, looking up at her with confusion as he fixed his cufflinks back on.

“Of course not,” he started, shaking his head. “This was merely for me to consider forgiving you for breaking my rules on the usage of this room. Congratulations, consider yourself forgiven.”

Tina stood, dumbstruck. She had completely forgotten that at no point had she ever haggled for her job back.

He pulled out a small blue vial from his pocket and handed it to her, serious again.

“What is this?”

“Emergency contraception. Take it, right now.”

He crossed his arms, watching her intently.

He’d been carrying this in his person. There was no way this was something he normally just carried. No, he must have picked this up before coming over, before… Oh, the cad. He didn’t find her in the room by accident that night. He had planned it all. Down to the last detail.

Except round two. He had not expected to lose, and she would hold that over him for as long as she could.

Now she couldn’t help but chuckle as she drank the potion down, handing back the empty vial to him. She’d been fooled, but damn if she wasn’t pleased. He pocketed the vial and started walking out, turning to her as he turned the doorknob.

“Now, Ms. Goldstein. After seeing your performance here tonight, I can certainly recommend your reinstatement to Madam President. But, only if you can meet me here, at this time, every day for the rest of the month to continue your training.”

_The rest of the month?!_ A whole month of teasing, silent orgasms, and torture in general. It was insanity. Or was it?

She was about to answer but stopped, only nodding instead.


End file.
